1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the electric range art, and particularly to a combined mounting bracket and terminal block for a plug-in surface heating unit supported in the cooktop.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The most popular form of surface heating unit is a metal sheathed electrical resistance heating element in open spiral form, and, occasionally, grease spatter and food spillage will pass down between the spiral coils and accumulate in a pan under the cooktop. These accumulated soils should be removed periodically so that they do not become a safety hazard or begin to contaminate the range. If the heating units are removable, then this cleaning problem is lessened.
In the prior art, there are two main types of movable surface heating units. The first type comprises hinged units which may be raised up at an angle so that the reflector pan beneath the unit may be removed and the underlying pan wiped clean.
The second and most common type of movable heating units comprises plug-in heating units having a separable terminal block mounted beneath the cooktop so that the heating unit may be easily unplugged from the cooktop. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,897 of Prucha/Bowling, which is assigned to the present assignee. The heating unit is provided with plugin terminals which are insertable into sockets in a separable terminal block. Thus, the surface unit can be unplugged from the terminal block almost in the same manner as unplugging an attachment plug of an electrical cordset from a convenience outlet mounted in the wall of a room. One important advantage of a plug-in surface heating unit is that it is easy for the average person to remove and replace the unit without the need of an appliance service man. It is important that the surface heating unit, when installed, must rest in a level position, so that in a cooktop with four heating units they all lie within a single plane, and one does not stick up higher than the others. One important objection to a heating unit that is not seated firmly in a level position is that it might otherwise tend to vibrate and make noise when other motor-operated appliances are being used in the kitchen; or when a person walks across the kitchen floor.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a plug-in surface heating unit with a prestressed spring means for use with the separable terminal block that allows for vertical movement of the terminal block as well as exerts a biasing force to move the heating element into a level resting position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plug-in surface heating unit assembly of the class described, with a folded spring blade that is capable of temporarily clamping the terminal block and its mounting bracket to the cooktop prior to installing the fastening means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plug-in surface heating unit assembly of the class described where the folded spring blade includes an elongated cantilever section that provides both angular and vertical freedom of movement of the terminal block.